


Poems of Thought

by leflower



Category: Multi-Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: Breakups, Feelings, Fluff, Happy, Poems, Sad, Self-Conscious, Unsure, self motivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leflower/pseuds/leflower
Summary: This is a collection of poem style works. They all stem from some form of emotion, some have made this feeling a bit over-exaggerated while others are completely real.Some will be more sad, while others uplifting. It simply depends on whatever mood I was in while writing the specific poem.





	1. I heard a laugh

I heard a laugh that sounded like yours   
It made me sad and heavy hearted   
I heard that laugh that sounded like yours   
I knew it wasn't you   
It wasn't truly the way you laugh,  
To deep   
Not nearly rhythmic enough.  
I heard a laugh that sounded like yours   
And thought of what could've been.  
Maybe if I had texted more   
Given you the opportunity you needed   
I heard a laugh that sounded like yours   
I knew it wasn't you,   
I hoped to look up and see you  
I knew it wasn't you   
I couldn't find the stranger to fit this laugh   
I couldn't find your face in this crowd   
I wouldn't find your face in this crowd   
I heard a laugh that sounded like yours


	2. I think of you

I think of you   
I think of the way you smile   
The way your laugh can fill a room 

I think of the things people say about you   
The things that will never allow me and you 

I think of you  
The talks  
The occasional talks   
The occasional smile here and there 

I think of you   
More than I should   
More than I care to admit   
More than I want to   
I think of you 

I know you don't think of me   
Why should you   
I'm a passerby in your life   
There for a year gone the next   
I don't even have your number   
I don't even know your middle name  
I think of you 

I think of what if things changed   
What if there was a me and you  
I tell myself don't think of you   
Not like that   
I still think of you


	3. Lonely?

Lonely?  
A feeling in my chest   
A feeling in my heart   
Not lonely?  
Wanting maybe?  
I dont know   
Hard to figure out 

 

Sometimes, when I read happy, cute couple things I'll get this feeling in my chest. At first it's happiness and fuzz because of how cute something is but then it's heavier. Am I lonely? Is it just a wanting feeling to have someone who I can be that happy with?  
But I have friends, I have family. I trust all of them and honestly most of my friends would let me hug them and hold their hand if I truly wanted to. But I'm not seeing my friends, maybe that's why. It's summer, I haven't hung out with any of them. Is that why? Do I just miss them and the feeling shows up more prominent when reading about other people's happiness? I dont know, maybe it's normal? I mean most people my age already have had a girl/boyfriend. Or at least a crush. Why am I different like this? Am I different?? I don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one since it was so short, I ended up writing an explanation to go along with it. I might do that for others, I haven't decided.


	4. Fit to Conform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure where this came from or what it really is supposed to represent

Fit to conform   
Made to survive   
Oh why   
Oh why 

Look into my eyes   
Do you see the webs   
Did you see the lies   
Look into my eyes   
Do you see me hiding   
Did you see me fighting 

Fit to conform   
Made to survive   
Why oh why  
Why oh why 

Oh you say   
That I can't be this way   
I'll ruin your image   
That I can't be your child   
Oh you say   
Oh you say   
That we're made to conform   
And fit to survive   
I can't be this way   
It'll ruin your life   
So turn out the lights 

So turn out the lights   
And let me be   
Turn out the lights   
And turn away   
Turn out the lights   
So you can't see my eyes   
So you can't the tears   
So you can't the lies 

Made to conform   
Unfit to survive


End file.
